Stay with me
by SexmetriaGotMe
Summary: Mitchie Torres tiene un don. Puede ver y hablar con fantasmas. Pronto llegará Alex, una fantasma maga que hará que todo cambie.


Mi nombre es Mitchie, y tengo 16 años. Puedo parecer normal, pero hago cosas que nadie puede hacer. Hablo con gente del más allá. Desde pequeñita, mi madre me enseñó a controlarme, a tener poder sobre mi misma. Ningún espíritu, como a mi me gusta llamarlos, se ha introducido en mi cuerpo. Ellas son maestros de la implantación en otros cuerpos, pero gracias a mi largo entrenamiento, nunca han conseguido entrar en el mío. Cuando cumplí 10 años, ayudé a mi primer espíritu. Fue una sensación bastante bonita. La familia de él, me tomaba por loca. Me trataron mal porque creían que me burlaba de ellos, pero nunca fue mi intención. Mil veces quise renunciar a este 'trabajo', pero mi madre me explicó que no era algo a lo que pudiera renunciar. Esto seCría un hobby de por vida. Mejor disfrutarlo, ¿no? Cuando cumplí los 15, ya había ayudado a 179 personas. Me parecía increíble la cantidad de gente a la que yo podía ayudar. Mi secreto seguía guardado. Sólo mi madre lo sabía. No se lo dije a ningún amigo, nunca se lo dije a nadie. A mis 16 años, ayudé a 199 personas. Incluso en el día de mi cumpleaños estuve ayudando a una anciana. Es un hobby que te requiere las 24 horas del día. Aunque no fue molesto. Estoy bastante ilusionada. El próximo espíritu que se presente, será el número 200. Mi madre siempre sonríe cuando le explico mis progresos. Esta vez, ella estaría orgullosa. Siempre he tenido miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pero también he sido valiente. Esta vez tenía ganas de que llegara algún espíritu. Pero sólo quedaba esperar.

Una mañana, oí un ruido. Me levanté y miré el despertador. Eran las 03:47 de la mañana. Me dirigí a la cocina. Los vasos caían solos, y el grifo se abría y cerraba solo. Una mujer estaba sentada en la mesa, llorando. Mi expresión no era de sorpresa. Bastantes veces había ocurrido esto. Mi madre se levantó corriendo y vino.

"Mitchie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Sí. Vuelve a la cama si quieres. Yo me ocupo." dije. Ella ya estaba a mi lado mirando a ese espíritu. Esa mujer estaba demasiado ocupada destrozando platos y encharcando la cocina como para oírnos.

"¿Te podrás ocupar sola?" me preguntó. Ella confiaba plenamente en mi, pero obviamente, tenía cuidado de mi.

"Sí, vuelve a la cama. Cualquier cosa que ocurra, te aviso.". Mi madre me dio un beso, y volvió a la cama. Yo seguía observando a esa mujer. Unos minutos después, se relajó, y cayó al suelo. Me acerqué y me situé delante de ella.

"Otra que no me verá." murmuró ella mientras lloraba.

"¿Te puedo ayudar?" la pregunté. Ella me miró con cara de sorpresa. Se levantó y quedó flotando en el aire.

"Tú... ¿Me ves?" preguntó. Su cara era pálida, y sus labios estaban muy rojos. Llevaba un vestido largo, y blanco. Aunque también estaba roto. Su pelo era negro, completamente cuidado, y tenía sangre en las muñecas.

"Sí, y te puedo ayudar." contesté. Ella se lanzó sobre mi para abrazarme, pero me atravesó. Ahora ella estaba situada detrás de mi. Me dí la vuelta y la miré.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?" me preguntó. Al parecer ella no sabía que su hora llegó. "No entiendo nada. Puedo lanzar platos, pero no puedo tocar a nadie. Los atravieso. Además, nadie me ve."

"Esto no es fácil de decir, pero algo te pasó, y perdiste la vida.". Hay que decir, que eran las cuatro de la mañana, y no es agradable levantarte tan temprano por un espíritu loco lanzando platos.

"Estoy... ¿muerta?" preguntó mientras caía al suelo de nuevo. "Me maté..." decía. Me arrodillé y la miré.

"¿Tú lo hiciste?" pregunté. He visto a mucha gente que se ha suicidado, y ella no tenía cara de suicida. "¿Te mataste tú?"

"Yo... no lo sé... no lo recuerdo. Me estaba cortando como siempre, y me dormí."

"Espera, ¿como siempre?" pregunté.

"Sí. Siempre lo he hecho. Mi novio me dejó, y yo sólo cogí mi navaja y... me corté. Nada distinto."

"Debiste desangrarte. Necesito saber tu nombre."

"Mi nombre... no... no me acuerdo." dijo la mujer. Era una de los típicos espíritus que no recuerda nada. Perfecto. Los que dan más trabajo.

"Piensa. Algo que recuerdes de tu vida."

"Recuerdo una casa grande, y un árbol que por la noche daba miedo. Recuerdo a alguien en mi cama abrazándome."

"Por tu aspecto, debes tener unos 17 años." dije. La verdad, es que aunque estaba descuidada en esos momentos, era bastante bonita.

"Lo siento, no lo recuerdo." dijo avergonzada. Entonces, colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, y empezó a gritar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?". Ella empezó a desvanecerse. "¡No! ¡Espera!". Entonces, desapareció. Algún familiar estaría pensando en ella y la hizo estar presente.

Decidí volver a la cama, y dormir un poco más antes del instituto. A las 07:45 sonó la alarma. Me levanté e hice lo que siempre hacía. A las 08:10 estaba en la parada del autobús totalmente arreglada. A las 08:25 ya estábamos en el instituto, y sólo faltaban 5 minutos para empezar otro día aburrido de instituto. Pero, de pronto, un estruendo grande sonó detrás de mi. Un banco cayó. ¿Cómo? Estos bancos están pegados al suelo. Miré al rededor, y ahí estaba esa chica.

"Alex." dijo. No entendí nada.

"¿Qué?"

"Que me llamo Alex. Mi madre se llama Teresa. Y mi padre se llama Jerry."

"¿Has recordado todo eso?"

"No. He estado en mi propio funeral. Tengo dos hermanos, pero no tuve tiempo de escuchar sus nombres. Todos estaban llorando, y decidí acudir a ti. Sólo sé que los amo. Los quiero con todo mi corazón y no sé por qué."

"Alex, ellos son tu familia, es normal que los quieras. Bien, ¿alguna información más?". La gente empezó a mirarme. Me dí la vuelta y me fui al baño.

"No... Espera... ¿Dónde vas? Eh, espera. Lo siento, ¿qué hice? Espera... Perdóname si hice algo." empezó a gritar. Cuando llegué al baño, cerré la puerta. Ella seguía gritando. "¡Mitchie, para!"

Me dí la vuelta sorprendida. "¿Qué?"

"Que pares. ¿Qué hice? No fue mi intención herirte."

"No... No has hecho nada. Es que la gente me miraba raro, tuve que irme. Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa. Siempre que me vaya sin decirte nada, sígueme. Trataré de ir a un lugar más privado para que nadie nos vea."

"A mi nadie me ve..."

"Para que nadie **me **vea." dije. Miré para ver si alguien había entrado, y no había nadie. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

"No sé tu nombre."

"Pero... lo dijiste hace nada..."

"¿Sí? No sé..."

"Deberías acordarte..."

"¡Ah! Es cierto. Escuché a esa señora gritar tu nombre mientras bajaba las escaleras."

"Mi madre.". Sonreí.

"Sí." dijo. "Me gusta tu nombre, es muy bonito.". Me sonrojé y sonreí.

"Tu nombre también es muy bonito." dije. Alex también se sonrojó. Espera... ¿Se sonrojó? Creí que los espíritus no eran aptos para hacer ese tipo de expresiones. Sólo pueden llorar o expresar confusión.

"Alex, no eres un espíritu normal." añadí.

"¿Qué? ¿Y eso a qué viene?"

"Bueno, te sonrojaste. Los espíritus carecen de sentimientos, a no ser que estos sean pena o confusión. Nunca verás a un espíritu sonreír o sonrojarse, como tú acabas de hacer. Sólo pueden hacer eso cuando ya han cruzado la segunda luz. Entonces, yo no te podría ver."

"Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué crees que significa?"

"No lo sé. Deberías investigar más a tu familia. Ve con ellos, y cualquier cosa que ocurra, me avisas. Pero, por favor, no te me aparezcas en medio de clase, porque no podré hablarte."

"Vale, tranquila. Voy a investigar." desapareció un momento, y volvió. "Espera, diré lo que Terminator dijo: Volveré." y se desvaneció.

Me reí, y entré a clase. El timbre ya estaba sonando, y nadie me miró mal. Era extraño que Alex pudiera reír y hacer todo tipo de bromas. Nunca había visto ningún espíritu que pudiera hacer eso. Quizá mi experiencia de 199 espíritus no era suficiente. Ella no apareció por clase en ningún momento. Cuando ya acabó la escuela y yo ya estaba en mi habitación haciendo mis deberes, entonces apareció.

"Mitchie." dijo. Me dí la vuelta, y ella estaba sentada en mi cama.

"Cuanto tardaste."

"Sí. He estado todo el rato con mi madre. Ella estaba destrozada, no paraba de llorar, pero, tengo información nueva."

"Bien. ¿Qué descubriste?"

"Era maga."

"¿Tu madre?"

"No, mi madre es normal."

"¿Entonces?"

"¡Yo!"

"¿Tú qué?"

"¡Que yo era la maga!" dijo mientras se señalaba a si misma.

"Ah. ¿Y de quién lo heredaste entonces?"

"De mi padre."

"Entonces tus hermanos también son magos."

"Empiezo a pensar que tienes alguna enfermedad mental."

"A mi también me pareces encantadora." dije irónicamente.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Tienes suficiente información?"

"Nunca hay suficiente información. Ven, sígueme.". Salí de mi habitación, y fui al salón. Ahí estaba mi madre tumbada. "Mamá, ayúdame con esto. Nunca ayudé a un espíritu mago."

"Claro, yo te ayudo." dijo mientras se sentaba. "Lo primero, es encontrar a su familia. Tienes que hablar con ellos, pero ella no estará aquí por pecadora. Está aquí porque los magos tienen dos opciones. Pueden volver a la vida, o cruzar a la segunda luz. Sólo ella lo puede decidir. Deberá pensarlo bastante." dijo mi madre mientras miraba a Alex.

"Yo ya lo tengo pensado. Vuelvo a la vida." contestó rápidamente.

"Espera, deberías pensarlo. Hay condiciones."

"Que no tengo que pensarlo, quiero estar viva de nuevo." contestó Alex interrumpiendo a mi madre.

"Alex, por favor, escúchale un poco." dije yo.

"Está bien."

"Para volver a la vida, algún descendiente de tu magia o hermanos si tienes, deberán hacer un hechizo. No volverás con tu cuerpo, volverás con uno recreado a tu gusto. Tendrás otro nombre, y deberás recuperar la confianza de tus padres. Por decirlo de alguna manera, deberás ganar su cariño y volver a ganarte el puesto de hija. No puedes llegar y decirles que eres su hija. Infringirías las reglas. Deberás dejar pruebas evidentes sobre que tú eres Alex. ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí. Les tengo que mostrar que soy yo, pero sin decirles directamente que soy yo."

"Algo así. Si me dejáis investigar hasta mañana, os puedo dar más información. Mientras que Mitchie y tú buscáis a tu familia."

"Son de Waverly Place. Trabajan en la bocatería de Waverly y somos la familia Russo."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?"

"Porque me acabo de acordar ahora."

"Bueno, está bien.". Le dí un beso a mi madre. "Voy a buscar. Cuando los encuentre, te aviso.".

"Vale, cariño. Yo voy a investigar un poco más. Siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas." contestó ella. Entonces me fui. Estaba bastante contenta. Era mi espíritu número 200, y era una maga. Era genial.

Tras un largo rato andando, llegamos a la Bocatería Waverly.

"Vaya, ¿no me podrías haber hecho dar más vueltas?" le dije a Alex enfadada. Me tuvo una hora y media andando y por su culpa, nos perdimos.

"Discúlpame por estar muerta y no saber cómo volver al lugar donde trabajaba, señorita ojos bonitos."

"¿Señorita qué?"

"Ojos bonitos."

"Me da a mi que estás intimando demasiado conmigo."

"Sí, cualquier día me aparezco en tu ducha."

"Más te vale no hacerlo."

"No prometo nada." contestó mientras se reía. Esta chica tenía algo... algo que me atraía. No era posible...

"Bueno, deberíamos entrar. Trataré de conocer más a tu familia, ¿vale?"

"Claro. Yo trataré de recordar algo. Cuando sea hora de irnos, piensa en mi y me apareceré."

"Vale. Hasta luego.". Alex se desapareció, y dos segundos después apareció.

"¿Ya nos vamos?"

"¿Qué? No ha pasado ni un minuto." contesté.

"Uh, disculpa, pero estabas pensando en mi."

"Estaba recordando la información que me dijiste." dije. No podía alejarla de mi mente.

"Bueno, trata de no traerme tanto, ¿quieres?" me dijo. Entonces se desvaneció. Esta vez, tardó sólo un segundo en volver.

"¿Otra vez?"

"No. Esta vez era yo la que pensaba en la señorita de los ojos bonitos.". Me sonrojé.

"Sabes que me llamo Mitchie."

"Y tú sabes que me llamo Alex, pero piensas en mis pechos."

"¿¡Qué!". Es imposible que viera lo que pensaba. Es decir... no pienso en sus pechos... Tiene el cuerpo bonito, pero...

"Que dejes de pensar en mis pechos."

"¡Yo no pienso en tus pechos!"

"Claro... Lo que tú digas."

"Puedes llegar a ser **muy **molesta a veces, recalcando el **muy**."

"Pero sabes que te encanto."

"¿Podrías dejar de ligar conmigo y centrarte en tus cosas?"

"Yo no ligo contigo..." dijo.

"No, simplemente flirteas. Bueno, desaparece ya. Voy a entrar."

"Vale, pero no dudes que si tuviera la oportunidad de poder tocar algo durante un segundo, sería tu trasero."

"¡Desaparece!" grité mientras me reía. Ella se desvaneció con una sonrisa. No podía creer que estuviera empezando a sentir algo por ella. Esta chica era especial.

Entré a la bocatería y me encontré con una mujer peliroja.

"Hola, soy Harper, la camarera. Por favor, acompáñeme a su mesa." dijo con una sonrisa, claramente ensayada.

"Gracias. Harper, ¿eh? Bonito nombre." dije sonriendo. Ella me sonrió y llegamos a la mesa.

"Vaya, gracias, mis padres decidieron llamarme como mi abuela."

"Decidieron bien."

Ella se rió. "¿Qué desea?"

"Una coca-cola light y que te sientes un rato a hablar conmigo, si es posible.". Ella me miró y sonrió.

"Claro, ahora se la traigo. ¿Algo de comer?"

"Nop, gracias.". Harper se dirigió a la barra y ordenó la coca-cola, un minuto después vino ella.

"Aquí estoy.". Se sentó. "¿De qué querías hablar?"

"Bueno, de ti un poco."

"Y ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿Tu edad?"

"Tengo 16 años, ¿y tú?"

"También. Nací un 20 de Agosto. Era Jueves."

"El Jueves es mi día favorito."

"Y ¿cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, los Jueves me dan suerte."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Hoy es Jueves."

"¿Y qué te ocurrió hoy?"

"Apareciste tú." me dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mía. Debo admitir, que esta chica no me atraía para nada, pero era todo para saber más sobre Alex. Ella era la que realmente me gustaba.

"Uh, discúlpame, pero pensé que tendrías novia..."

"Bueno, uh... Falleció.". Entonces, apareció Alex.

"¿De verdad? Lo siento mucho..."

"No pasa nada. Se llamaba Alex. Ella también trabajaba aquí. Sus padres están muy afectados."

"¿Cuánto hace de su... bueno... fallecimiento?"

"Una semana."

"Harper..." susurró Alex. Empezó a llorar.

"No te veo muy... afectada."

"Bueno... tenía pensado romper con ella. Ya sabes, no era buena en la cama."

"¿Qué?" dije yo mirándola con sorpresa. No puedo creer que fuera tan superficial como para sólo interesarse en el sexo.

"Pero quizá tú seas distinta."

"Eh, bueno, yo..."

"No se te ocurra..." susurró Alex. Harper se levantó de la silla y cogió mi mano.

"Harper, no te ofendas, pero... yo quiero seguir virgen.". Entonces, ella se dio la vuelta. Agarró mi cintura.

"Tranquila. Te gustará.". El vaso que Harper me trajo con coca-cola, reventó. Sólo la mojó a ella. La mesa calló y los cristales de la bocatería empezaron a romperse. "Pero... ¿Qué coño...?"

"¡No la toques!" empezó a gritar Alex.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Harper asustada.

"Yo... No lo sé." dije fingiendo estar asustada. "Alex, para." susurré para que nadie más me escuchara.

"¿Alex? ¿Qué dices?" preguntó Harper mientras me miraba.

"No dije nada..."

"¿Te estás riendo de mi?" preguntó enfadada.

"No, te juro que no."

"Fuera de aquí."

"Espera-"

"¡FUERA!" dijo interrumpiéndome. Alex desapareció y un hombre y una mujer aparecieron.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" preguntaron entre ambos.

"Yo...-"

"Esta niñata se está riendo de nosotros. Se está riendo de Alex."

"No, les juro por Dios que no."

"¿No crees que hemos sufrido bastante?" dijo el hombre. La mujer empezó a llorar y el hombre la abrazó.

Alex apareció de nuevo. "Mi madre. Confía en ella."

Me dirigí a la madre de Alex. "Teresa, llámeme, por favor." le dije. Ella se sorprendió al ver que la llamaba por su nombre. Le dí una tarjeta con mi número y ella la cogió con su mano temblando. Salí de la bocatería y Alex me siguió.

"Lo siento por todo, de verdad." dijo arrepentida.

"Estoy acostumbrada a esto."

"No sé si realmente quiero volver a la vida. Ellos son tan... diferentes..."

"¿Diferentes a qué?"

"A ti."

"Obviamente yo nunca seré tu madre."

"Mi novia... o la que decía serlo... No me quería..."

"Creo que ella está muy afectada todavía y trata de olvidarte lo más rápido posible. Ella cree que diciendo cosas malas de ti y consiguiendo a alguien que ocupe el lado vacío que dejaste en su cama, lo conseguirá. Cada uno usa sus métodos."

"Me pegaba..."

"¿Lo has recordado ahora?"

"No... Lo recordé cuando la vi. Pero también recordé lo mucho que la quería."

"¿Cómo podías querer a alguien que te pegaba?"

"Tenía miedo. También me sentía protegida con ella."

"Alex, piensa bien si quieres volver a vivir. Mi misión será más fácil si cruzas la segunda luz."

"Quiero vivir de nuevo para abrazarte."

"Debes olvidarte de mi. No me recordarás."

"Júrame que si vuelvo, me buscarás."

"No sabré nada de ti, Alex. No tendrás el mismo cuerpo, no tendrás el mismo nombre y tampoco sabré dónde estarás."

"Yo sé que tú puedes.". Ella suspiró. "Sé que debo estar contigo. Nunca me sentí así con nadie."

"Se ha hecho tarde. Volveré a casa, acabaré mis deberes y luego soy toda tuya, pero por favor, déjame acabar los deberes."

"¿Toda mía?" preguntó con una ceja levantada y cierta cara de pervertida.

"No sabes cuanto me alegro de que los fantasmas no puedan violar." dije mientras me reía.

"Yo no soy así." dijo mientras se aparecía delante de mi. "Cuando me enamoro, no hago daño." dijo mientras trataba de tocarme.

"No trates de apartarme el pelo de la cara. Lo atravesarás.". Ella se rió y yo me fui a casa.

* * *

Cuando acabé de hacer mis deberes, me senté en la cama y pensé en Alex. Ella apareció y me sonrió.

"¿Ya has acabado?"

"Síp."

"Bien. Estuve espiando un rato más a Harper."

"¿Viste algo?"

"La vi llorando mientras miraba una foto nuestra y se arrepentía de no haberme hecho suya más veces."

"Esta chica necesita ir al psicólogo. Tiene un problema con el sexo."

"Sí, me acordé cuando la vi en ropa interior."

"¿Estaba en ropa interior cuando la viste?"

"Sí, es que estaba a punto de ducharse."

"¿Y qué hacía con una foto tuya en la ducha?"

"Ahora nunca lo sabré, porque la señorita ojos bonitos pensó en mi. Por cierto, irónicamente, **gracias**."

"Tú también tienes un gran problema con el sexo."

"Si te refieres a que siempre estoy pensando en lo sexy que te verás desnuda, sí."

"¿Veis? Pareja perfecta."

"Bueno, también vi a mi ma-". Mi teléfono interrumpió su frase. Miré el número y no lo reconocí, pero igualmente contesté.

"¿Sí?" "Oh, señora Russo, un placer hablar con usted." "Sinceramente, preferiría verme con usted en el parque de Waverly." "¿En media hora?" "Claro, señora. Gracias por llamar.". Colgué. Tenía que ver a Teresa, la madre de Alex en media hora. Me arreglé un poco mientras hablaba con Alex. Cuando ya casi estaba, decidí salir de mi habitación para llegar un poco antes, pero ocurrió un imprevisto. Mi madre.

"Mitchie, te traigo un zum-...". Me derramó el zumo encima. "Oh, Dios. ¡Lo siento!"

"¡Mamá!" grité.

"Lo siento cariño, lo siento mucho.". La miré y sonreí tristemente.

"No te preocupes, tengo más camisetas."

"Dame la camiseta, la pondré a lavar, cariño.". Me quité la camiseta y se la dí. Sonreí otra vez.

"Mitchie, de verdad que lo siento." dijo mi madre arrepentida.

"No deberías. La culpa fue mía por salir tan deprisa. Tú sólo me traías un zumo.". Entonces sonó el timbre.

"Cariño, no es-... La puerta."

"Ve, te llaman. Gracias por todo, mamá.". Sonreí una última vez y ella sonrió también. Cuando se fue, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al armario para coger otra camiseta.

"Sabía que te verías realmente sexy sin camiseta." susurró una voz.

"Alex, haz el favor y no seas pervertida." dije mientras me reía.

"Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar." dijo con voz sensual mientras trataba de rodearme con sus brazos fantasmales. Me dí la vuelta para estar cara a cara.

"¿Qué quieres realmente de mi?"

"Todo." dijo sensualmente.

"No puede ser."

"Me gustas."

"Dije que no puede ser."

"¿Alguna vez has mantenido una relación con un espíritu?"

"Nunca."

"¿Entonces cómo sabes que no puede ser?"

"Porque nunca podría pasar nada. No podría haber muestras de cariño, no habría nada."

"Volveré a la vida, entonces."

"No recordarás nada de esto. No me recordarás a mi."

"Tengo algo pensado."

"¿Sabes pensar?" dije irónicamente y fingiendo sorpresa.

"Ja-ja. Qué graciosa. Sí, sé pensar, y sé que haré todo lo que pueda para estar contigo."

"Basta."

"Te quiero."

"Para, por favor."

"No voy a parar."

"¡Entonces desaparece!" grité. Todo se quedó en silencio.

"¿Por qué te molesta tanto?" preguntó un poco triste. La miré y sonreí tristemente.

"Porque no puedo enamorarme de ti." dije mientras trataba de acariciar su mejilla.

"Voy a hacer una cosa. Te veré pronto.". Tras decir eso, me guiñó el ojo y desapareció. Yo me puse otra camiseta y salí de casa para reunirme con Teresa. Por muy rápido que hubiera conducido, llegué tres minutos tarde, aunque Teresa seguía ahí.

"Señora Russo, discúlpeme por el retraso."

"No tengo tiempo. ¿Qué sabes sobre mi hija?" dijo mientras se levantaba del banco.

"No se trata de lo que yo sepa de su hija, se trata de dónde está ella."

"No me vaciles. Alex está muerta. Se desangró cuando se cortó las venas." dijo mientras empezaba a llorar desolada.

"No la vacilo, señora Russo. Sí, Alex está muerta. Es un espíritu. Y yo veo a los espíritus. Por muy loco que pueda sonar.". Teresa me miraba atónita.

"Pero... Tú... ¡¿Quién coño crees que eres?" dijo enfadada.

"Entiendo que pueda sonar muy loco para usted, pero he estado tratando a mucha gente. Alex es mi primera maga, en realidad."

"Cómo... ¿Cómo sabes que... Ella no era maga."

"Ella sí lo era. Y lo sigue siendo. Alex tiene dos opciones, que mi madre le digo. Ella puede volver a la vida, o puede pasar a la segunda luz. Lo que ustedes llaman el cielo."

"¿No cree que si ella pudiera volver a la vida ya lo hubiera hecho?" dijo todavía enfadada conmigo.

"No es tan fácil. Necesita a sus hermanos para ello. Y las condiciones son duras."

"¿Condiciones?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Sí, condiciones. Volver a la vida tiene un precio. Su cuerpo ya está muerto y enterrado. Ella deberá volver con otro cuerpo, y sin recordar nada. Ustedes nunca sabrán quién es su hija. Ella nunca podrá decirlo. Son las reglas."

"Mi hija..." dijo mientras empezaba a llorar. Entonces apareció Alex de nuevo.

"Mamá..." susurró ella mientras aparecía sentada en el banco, al lado de su madre, la cual cayó sobre el banco en shock. Acarició la espalda de Teresa con su mano.

"Alex ha aparecido. Está a su lado." dije.

"Ha cambiado de perfume..." susurró Alex.

"Ella dice que usted ha cambiado de perfume.". Teresa me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Siempre que la abrazaba, olía su perfume de 'Amor Amor' y me acurrucaba en su cuello. Recuerdo que más de una vez me dormí abrazada a ella en el sofá." decía Alex.

"Ella dice que cuando la abrazaba, olía su perfume. 'Amor Amor'. Y se acurrucaba en su cuello. Alguna vez se durmió abrazada a usted en el sofá." dije tratando de repetir la frase de Alex. Teresa empezó a llorar mucho más. Me creía.

"Dile que... que la quiero mucho... que la amo." dijo Teresa.

"Ella la oye."

"Alex, cariño, te amo. Sabes que aunque nos enfadáramos mil veces, también nos reconciliábamos y que eres lo más bonito que me pudo pasar en la vida. Eres mi niñita. Siempre lo serás. No importa lo que pase, siempre estarás conmigo."

No pude evitarlo y lloré. Alex también estaba llorando abrazando a su madre, o al menos, intentándolo.

"Mamá, sé que no lo digo mucho, pero te quiero." dijo Alex mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña. Sinceramente, nunca me había afectado tanto esto.

"Aunque Alex no lo diga mucho, dice que la quiere." dije mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas. Teresa se levantó, atravesando a Alex y me abrazó. Yo también la abracé.

"Gracias." susurró mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

"Estoy aquí para todo." susurré yo de vuelta. Entonces vino un hombre. Yo distinguí a Jerry.

"Teresa, ¿se puede saber qué haces hablando con esta niña?" gritó.

"Puede ver y hablar con Alex." dijo mientras se separaba de mi.

"Esto es sólo un timo. Te quiere quitar el dinero. ¿Es que no lo ves?"

"No quiero dinero. No quiero nada de ustedes. Yo sólo vengo a ayudar." dije.

"Cállate." me gritó Jerry. Alex se enrabietó.

"Dile al imbécil de mi padre que yo rompí su pelota de béisbol."

"Alex dice que ella misma rompió su pelota de béisbol:"

"Y que nunca le guardé rencor por lo que me hizo en esa habitación oscura. Siempre lo quise como mi padre a pesar de todo."

"También dice que nunca le guardó rencor por lo que le hizo en una habitación oscura. Siempre lo quiso como su padre a pesar de todo."

"¿De qué habla?" preguntó Teresa. "¿Qué le hiciste a mi niña?"

"Eso no importa." dijo Jerry. "Quiero más pruebas."

"Dale las gracias por protegerme cuando perdí a Jacky."

"Le da las gracias por protegerla cuando perdió a Jacky.". Jerry me miró asustado.

"También le doy las gracias por comprar el regalo de mamá en su cumpleaños. Yo no tenía dinero. Me lo gasté todo en revistas."

"También le da las gracias por comprar el regalo de Teresa cuando ella se gastó todo su dinero en revistas."

"Mi niña..." dijo Teresa. Jerry me miró y se derrumbó. Calló de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

"Dile lo de mi segunda oportunidad. Por favor." me pidió Alex. Yo asentí.

"Señor Russo, Alex tiene varias oportunidades.". Jerry me miró y asintió para que yo siguiera hablando. "Ella puede cruzar la segunda luz e ir a lo que ustedes llaman 'el cielo'. O también puede volver a la vida. El ser maga le da ventaja sobre ello."

"¡Debe volver a la vida!" gritó mientras lloraba. Él ya se imaginaba a su niñita entre sus brazos.

"Hay una serie de condiciones, señor Russo."

"¿Cuáles?" preguntó indignado.

"Alex no recordará nada de esto. Volverá con otro nombre, otro cuerpo. Además, ella nunca podrá decirles quién es."

"Pero, si ella no recordará nada, ¿cómo sabrá que tiene que volver a nosotros?" preguntó.

"No lo sabrá. Serán cosas que pasarán por su mente. Mi madre no me lo ha explicado del todo. Está investigando esto. Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes para explicarles todo. Guardé su número, señora Russo. ¿Es un buen número para llamarla si encuentro algo?"

"Claro. Cualquier cosa, avísame."

"Está bien. Ahora deberían ir a casa, está oscureciendo.". Me dí la vuelta para irme.

"Yo..." dijo Teresa. Me giré para escucharla. "¿Puedo despedirme de Alex?"

"Sí." dije yo con una sonrisa dulce en mi rostro. Todo esto era muy bonito. Doloroso, pero bonito.

"Alex, cariño, todo esto pasará. Estaremos bien de nuevo. Lo prometo. Recuerda que te quiero mucho, hija." dijo. Jerry sólo lloraba. Algo lo molestaba por dentro, pero preferí no preguntar.

"Te amo, mamá." dijo Alex.

"Ella dice que la ama." dije mientras sonreía tristemente. Teresa sonrió tristemente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Lo mismo hice yo.

Me metí en el coche y empecé a conducir hacia casa. La radio se encendió con una canción romántica. Paré el coche y miré qué pasaba. Entonces apareció Alex a mi lado.

"¿Bailas?" preguntó.

"Alex, ¿cómo voy a bailar con un fantasma?". Ella se situó fuera del coche, justo delante. Nadie pasaba por esa carretera a esas horas, así que no me preocupé. Yo también salí del coche. "¿Qué?" pregunté. Alex miró al rededor y pronunció algo raro.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunté. No entendí nada. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a brillar. "Qué... ¿Qué está pasando?". Ella sólo me sonrió.

"Aun muerta, sigo siendo maga. Puedo hacer muchos hechizos, y el libro de hechizos trae uno que me venía bien."

"¿Cuál?"

"Puedo tener cuerpo material durante una hora. Una hora que pasaré contigo."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad?" pregunté. No podía evitar sonreír.

"Sí.". De repente su cuerpo dejó de flotar.

"¿Así sin pegas? ¿No hay condiciones?"

"Sí, sólo una. Sólo me verá y sentirá la persona que yo elija. Mitchie, sólo me podrás tocar tú."

"¿Nadie más te verá?"

"Nadie." contestó. Su ropa cambió. No me fijé antes, pero desde hacía un buen tiempo, sus muñecas no estaban ensangrentadas. Su pelo se movía con el viento y me llegaba el olor de su perfume. Su cuerpo dejó de brillar y ella sonrió. "¿Te puedo abrazar?"

"Sí." dije con ternura. Sus brazos se colocaron al rededor de mi cuello y yo la sentía junto a mi. Ella acariciaba mi pelo y yo su espalda. Era increíble que pudiera tocarla. La música seguía sonando y ella se separó poco a poco.

"¿Puedes bailar conmigo ahora?" preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Sí." contesté. Estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos marrones. Ella cogió mi cintura con sus manos y yo coloqué mis brazos sobre sus hombros. Juntamos nuestras frentes y nos miramos a los ojos. Todo era perfecto.

"Es bonito." susurró Alex.

"¿El qué?" susurré yo. Era una pregunta bastante tonta, pero no sabía qué decir o qué hacer.

"Todo. El momento, la situación... Tú." dijo mientras sonreía. Yo me sonrojé y apoyé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo. Mi nariz rozaba su cuello. Ella apoyó su frente en mi hombro y me abrazó. Yo la abracé también.

"Lo siento." susurré.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por ser tan dura. Sé que esto no está bien. Lo nuestro no puede ser. Aún así, ahora no puedo separarme de ti." dije mientras empezaba a llorar.

"No llores ahora. Vamos a aprovechar que estamos juntas. Las lágrimas no sirven de nada. Arrepentirse tampoco. Lo hecho está hecho, y lo que me importa es que estamos juntas ahora." dijo ella. Cada palabra que decía, me hacía enamorarme más de ella.

"Eres perfecta para mi."

"Y tú para mi." dijo. Entonces se rió.

"¿De qué te ríes?" pregunté con una ceja levantada.

"De que estés soltera."

"Vaya, gracias." dije irónicamente.

"No lo decía en ese sentido. Es decir, ¿por qué lo estás?"

"Porque no encontré a nadie."

"Nadie tan bueno como tú."

"Nadie que me hiciera feliz." contesté yo.

"¿Yo te hago feliz?" preguntó ella. No contesté. Guardé silencio. Yo sabía bien mi respuesta. Sabía que me estaba enamorando de ella, pero no podía ser. "Está bien, no contestes. Sólo abrázame." añadió tras ver mi silencio. Yo la abracé fuerte y ella me abrazó muy fuerte también. No podía evitar llorar. Esto era realmente doloroso. Debía alejarme de ella.

"Para. Esto debe acabar. Lo siento, te he hecho desperdiciar un hechizo, pero esto no puede ser."

"Entiendo..."

"Sube al coche, vamos a ver que ha descubierto mi madre."

"Vale..." dijo. Esto me dolía más que nada. Lo más fácil para mi, sería dejarme llevar. Besarle y pasar con ella toda esa hora, pero me enamoraría más de ella, y lo pasaría mal. No puede ser. Ambas subimos al coche y empecé a conducir hacia casa. Alex sólo miraba por la ventana. Su pelo tapaba su cara y no veía si estaba bien. Quizá debería disculparme.

"Alex...-"

"Déjalo." dijo interrumpiéndome.

"¿Estás enfadada?"

"No." dijo con la voz entrecortada. Dudé por un momento, pero casi seguro que estaba llorando.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunté.

"Sí. ¿Podemos acabar ya esta incómoda conversación?" dijo ella.

"De acuerdo...". Posé mi mano derecha sobre su pierna y la acaricié. Mi mano izquierda seguía en el volante, igual que mi vista. Ella apartó mi mano. Pronto llegamos a casa y aparqué el coche. Amabas salimos del coche y entramos en casa.

"Mitchie, cariño, descubrí algo." dijo mi madre mientras venía.

"¿Sí?" dije desilusionada. Todo lo que había pasado entre Alex y yo... era incómodo.

"Sí. Alex puede volver a la vida y crear el cuerpo que ella quiera. Así que eso incluye tatuajes. Ella puede tatuarse el nombre de su familia e investigar sobre ella cuando llegue a su nueva vida."

"Señora Torres, gracias por investigar, pero pasaré a la segunda luz."

"¿Estás segura? Podrías recuperar tu anterior vida."

"Bueno, la cuestión es que no quiero mi anterior vida. Quiero la mía propia. Con los recuerdos que tengo y con el corazón roto todavía." dijo mientras me miraba a mi. Yo la miré y luego miré al suelo, entonces Alex se dirigió a mi habitación.

"Mitchie, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"Nunca me dijiste que me podría enamorar de un espíritu, mamá. Nunca me advertiste." dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

"Oh... cariño..." dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. "Claro que puedes enamorarte, aunque nunca sea lo correcto. Siempre saldrás herida."

"Ya, eso ahora ya lo sé." dije desilusionada.

"¿Me explicas qué ocurrió?" preguntó mi madre con buena fe. Yo asentí.

"Alex es maga, como ya bien sabes. Ella creó una situación romántica. Con música y esas cosas. Utilizó un hechizo para tener un cuerpo de materia para poder bailar conmigo y esas cosas. Y lo paré todo por no querer salir herida de ello."

"Supongo que hiciste bien. Aunque no entienda lo del cuerpo de materia. Yo la sigo viendo como un fantasma."

"Sí, sólo puedo tocarla yo."

"¿Tocarla?"

"Sí. Nos abrazamos y bailamos. Mamá, no sabes lo que sentí cuando estaba con ella. Era todo perfecto."

"Supongo que es tarde para alejarte de ella."

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunté mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Cariño, estás enamorada de Alex, no puedes hacer nada por ello. Sigue como si nada. Ese hechizo no durará para siempre, ¿no?"

"No, sólo dura una hora. Quedan 45 minutos."

"Aprovecha, cariño."

"Pero... luego la perderé."

"Ya no importa lo que pase luego. Ya estás enamorada de ella. Deberías aprovechar, al menos tendrás recuerdos bonitos." dijo mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

"Pero, ¿y si vuelve a la vida? No me recordará. No recordará nada."

"Cariño, si lo hará. Sólo que nosotras no podemos decírselo. Deberá hacerlo por si misma."

"No entiendo..."

"Será como un deja-vu. Ella no recordará nada al principio, pero luego verá cosas que la recordarán a su anterior vida. Al igual que también te recordará a ti."

"¿De verdad?" dije mientras empezaba a sonreír.

"Claro, mi vida. Sino, ¿cómo crees que iba a encontrar a su familia? Quizá le cueste horas o días. Quizá unas semanas. Pero acabará recordándolo."

"¿Y lo del tatuaje?"

"Eso es para que pueda acordarse más rápidamente. No importa si no se tatúa nada.". Entonces se escuchó un estruendo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Ha sonado arriba. Deberías subir y hablar con Alex. Pero, sobretodo, no le digas nada de esto. Ella no puede saberlo. Infringiría las normas."

"Vale. Voy a subir a ver qué ha pasado. Gracias mamá." dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

"De nada, cariño.". Subí arriba y abrí la puerta poco a poco. Alex estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

"Alex...". Ella no dijo nada. "¿Estás bien?". Más silencio. Me acerqué un poco y la vi con unas tijeras en la mano. Sangrando. "¡Dios! ¡¿Pero qué haces?"

"Tranquila. Ya estoy muerta. No puedo morir dos veces." contestó ella. "Sólo quería recordar qué se sentía."

"¡Dios! ¡Esto no debes hacerlo!" grité.

"No grites que estoy bien." decía ella con un tono pasota.

"¡¿Que no grite? Ven al baño, voy a curarte esto." dije mientras la cogía para que viniera.

"Mitchie, no hace falta. Ya estoy muerta." decía ella mientras se reía.

"¿Te das cuenta de que estás manchando todo?" dije mientras le ponía alcohol y una venda.

"No... No me dí cuenta, lo siento." dijo ella mientras miraba las manchas de sangre en el suelo. "¿Eso sólo lo ves tú también?"

"Supongo que sí.". Le puse esparadrapo en la venda para que se quedara fija y la miré a los ojos. "No lo hagas más."

"¿Qué más te da?" preguntó ella mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Cogí su cara con mis dos manos y la hice mirarme.

"Me da muchísimo, porque te quiero."

"¿Qué?" preguntó ella en sorpresa.

"Que me importa porque te quiero."

"¿Me quieres? ¿De qué manera?"

"La única manera que hay. Te amo. Estoy enamorada de ti." dije mientras Alex sonreía.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad." contesté sonriendo dulcemente. Ella me abrazó y yo la abracé de vuelta. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda y las mías acariciaban su pelo. Ella era preciosa. Por dentro y por fuera.

"Nos quedan 40 minutos." dijo Alex.

"¿Algo especial que quieras hacer?"

"Besarte." dijo dulcemente. Sus ojos se centraron en los míos y sonrió débilmente. Me acerqué poco a poco sin perder el contacto visual y sonreí. Ella apretó sus manos en mi espalda y la besé. Ella respondió al beso rápidamente. Mi mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla y la izquierda sujetaba su cuello. Sus manos estaban sujetando mi espalda mientras la acariciaban. El contacto con sus labios fue una sensación inexplicable. Ella tenía un cuidado especial conmigo. Era fácil de ver que tenía miedo de que yo le dijera de parar pero esta vez yo no lo iba a hacer. La quería. Quería besarla hasta que el tiempo se acabara. Quería estar con ella todo el tiempo posible. Todo era bastante placentero. Sus labios me daban un placer especial. Decidí morder suavemente su labio inferior. Ella sonrió mientras lo hacía y junto nuestros labios de nuevo. Por muy poco romántico que pueda ser un baño, todo era perfecto en esos instantes. Sólo por el hecho de que estaba con ella. Entonces una voz nos interrumpió.

"Eh... chicas, siento interrumpir este momento tan bonito, pero tengo que coger una cosa que está en este baño." dijo mi madre con una sonrisa dedicada a mi. Una sonrisa que decía 'Lo siento, Mitchie.' y a la vez su mirada decía 'En la habitación estaréis mejor.'.

"No pasa nada, mamá. Vamos a mi habitación, Alex.". Alex asintió y ambas salimos del baño. Mi madre me cogió por el brazo y miró a Alex. "Ve a la habitación, ahora iré yo.". Alex entró y yo miré a mi madre. "¿Va todo bien?" pregunté con una sonrisa bobalicona.

"Sí, cariño, pero quiero que sepas una cosa." dijo. Me preocupé.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"El sexo es una manera de demostrar amor también y entiendo que tienes una cierta edad. Sólo pido que tengas cuidado porque podrías herirte o algo.". La miré con alivio.

"Mamá, no haremos nada, te lo prom...-"

"Cariño, no te digo que no lo hagas. Haz lo que veas conveniente. No es malo tampoco. Yo sólo te pido que tengas cuidado. Y sobretodo, no me mientas. No importa se lo vas a hacer ahora, pero no me mientas."

"Lo siento, mamá. No sé qué vamos a hacer, sinceramente."

"¿Tú quieres?"

"Eh...". Vaya vergüenza contestar eso a mi madre. "Bueno, sí."

"Entonces, adelante. No creo que Alex tenga problema."

"Gracias, mamá." dije mientras la abrazaba. Es increíble que mi madre me dejara hacer el amor con un espíritu. Mamá sólo asintió y entró al baño. Yo entré a la habitación y cerré la puerta.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Alex que estaba sentada en la cama.

"Sí, todo perfecto." dije sonriendo.

"Mitchie... No hay por qué hacerlo."

"¿Has oído la conversación que tuve con mi madre?" le pregunté un poco molesta.

"¿Qué? No, no. Para nada. Es que... me lo imagino. Te deberás sentir como obligada a hacer esto conmigo y no es así. Yo te quiero y no me importa lo demás."

"Alex, no me siento obligada."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó con una sonrisa triste. Me senté a su lado, me acerqué un poco y la besé.

"Totalmente segura.". Alex sonrió dulcemente y me besó de nuevo. Cuando se separó, me miró. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y todo parecía perfecto. La besé con fuerza mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Ella se dejó caer, de manera que quedó tumbada sobre la cama. Yo seguía sentada, pero me incliné para besarle de nuevo y ella me acercó con sus brazos. "No es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"

"No. Bueno, no lo sé. He hecho esto más veces con Harper, pero nunca fue tan bonito y deseado como esta vez. Además, ahora estoy muerta." dijo sonriendo.

"Aún así, lo has hecho más veces." dije yo.

"Cuando vuelva a la vida con otro cuerpo, juro que tú serás quién me quite la virginidad." susurró. Yo sonreí y la besé.

"Creí que ibas a pasar a la segunda luz."

"No contigo aquí. Quiero estar contigo."

"Y yo contigo.". Alex me besó de nuevo y me tumbó sobre la cama. Ella estaba encima de mi ahora.

"Sobre lo de los tatuajes... Ya sé qué me tatuaré."

"¿Sí?" pregunté.

"Mitchie Torres Lovato." contestó. Sonreí como una tonta y la besé de nuevo.

"Entonces yo me escribiré Alex Russo... eh..."

"Gomez."

"Alex Russo Gomez."

"Pero ya no me llamaré así." contestó ella con una ceja levantada mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Es verdad. Pues me tatuaré tu nuevo nombre."

"¿Y dónde te lo pondrás?" me preguntó.

"En el primer sitio que me toques cuando nos veamos de nuevo."

"Uh... Eso te dolerá bastante." dijo con cierta cara de pervertida.

"No quiero saber en qué sitio estás pensando." dije mientras me reía.

"En tus labios."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí."

"Entonces me lo tatuaré en el labio." dije mientras Alex ya me estaba quitando la camiseta.

"Yo me tatuaré tu nombre en la cintura."

"¿En la cintura?"

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Porque cuando bailamos, yo estaba agarrando tu cintura.". Me enternecí con eso. Era increíble lo perfecta que era Alex. Cada palabra que decía, me hacía enamorarme más de ella.

Le quité la camiseta y me incliné para besar su cuello. Ella acarició mi pelo con una mano y con la otra, acarició mi espalda. Poco a poco, me recostó sobre la cama de nuevo y me besó dulcemente. Mis manos se situaban en el botón de sus pantalones, intentando desabrochar sus pantalones. Ella se sentó sobre mi y desabrochó sus pantalones y los míos. Empezó a besar mi cuello y luego empezó a bajar. Besó mi estómago, mi cintura y, poco a poco, iba quitándome los pantalones. Cuando ya los tenía fuera, yo le quité los suyos, despacio, y ella se situó encima de mi otra vez. Volví a inclinarme para besarla, y mientras lo hacía, ella desató mi sujetador. Yo desaté el suyo también y besé sus pechos. No podía creer lo que ahora mismo estaba haciendo. Alex me observaba y acariciaba mi pelo mientras respiraba con fuerza. Mi mano derecha se colocó, casi automáticamente, al final de su espalda. Esperando para poder quitar lo único que ahora llevaba de ropa encima. Entonces, Alex me empujó suavemente sobre la cama y volvió a besar mi estómago. Pasó a mis piernas, y cada vez se acercaba más a mi entrepierna. Pasaba su lengua por mi entrepierna y con sus manos, apartaba lo que yo llevaba de ropa interior. Quitó lo único que llevaba de ropa, dejándome completamente desnuda, y empezó a besar lo que nadie antes había besado de mi cuerpo. No lo pude evitar y empecé a gemir. Sus labios estaban rozando mi clítoris y me hacían sentir un placer especial. Coloqué, suavemente, mi mano sobre su cabeza y ella introdujo su lengua en mi zona privada. Gemí bastante alto y me arrepentí poco después, porque mi madre estaría escuchándome. Aún así, a ella le parecía bien. Alex empezó a mover su lengua en círculos sobre mi clítoris y yo gemía a más no poder. Arqueaba mi espalda y me retorcía mientras ella daba lo máximo para darme placer. Cada vez iba más rápido y apretaba más su lengua hacia mi. Empecé a mojarme por el placer. De pronto, Alex paró de repente. Escaló por mi cuerpo hasta que llegó a besarme con sus labios. El beso fue largo, así que le dio tiempo a abrirse camino entre mis piernas con su mano. Introdujo un dedo en mi zona privada, sólo uno. Era realmente doloroso, aunque el placer que daba, era inexplicable.

"Si te hago daño, me lo dices." susurró Alex mientras besaba mi cuello. Yo sólo respiré fuerte y ella introdujo otro dedo más. Mis gemidos eran una mezcla de dolor y placer. Un dolor que me provocaba un placer increíble. Empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de mi. Los sacaba y los metía de nuevo, haciéndome gemir como una loca. Prosiguió besando mis pechos mientras yo seguía arqueando mi espalda sobre la cama. Unos minutos después. no contuve más mi orgasmo y lo dejé salir. Era un grito de alivio y placer absoluto. Ella besó mi cuello y ralentizó el ritmo de sus dedos. Esta vez, se retorcían dentro de mi, provocando el último placer en mi. Abrí mis ojos y Alex estaba mirándome con ternura. Besó mis labios con dulzura y me miró de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal para una primera vez, hermosa?" preguntó susurrando. Yo sonreí dulcemente.

"Insuperable.". Alex sonrió y me besó. "También fue especial."

"Todas las primeras veces son especiales."

"No. Esta fue especial porque era contigo.". Alex me besó con ternura y sonrió. "Creo que ahora me toca a mi, ¿no?" dije con una ceja levantada.

"Quedan 5 minutos, no dará tiempo." dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"¿Sólo quedan 5 minutos?" pregunté.

"Sí, amor." contestó mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Quiero seguir sintiéndote para el resto de mi vida."

"Volverás a sentirme pronto." dijo mientras me abrazaba. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. La abracé fuerte y cerré mis ojos también.

"Te amo." susurré.

"Te amo." susurró ella mientras besaba mi pecho. Ya era de noche, así que me dormí con Alex en mi pecho.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con Alex abrazada a mi. Espera... ¿Qué? La desperté poco a poco.

"Alex, despierta, amor." dije mientras besaba su mejilla y tocaba su cintura.

"Uh..." murmuraba mientras escondía su cabeza en la almohada.

"Cariño, despierta." dije.

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo con una voz grave y entrecortada.

"Tu cuerpo."

"Ya lo sé, soy un fantasma de nuevo." dijo. "Vuelve a dormir."

"No, no lo eres.". Ella se inclinó de golpe.

"¿No?" preguntó.

"No. Yo te puedo tocar y besar."

"Pero el hechizo era de una hora..." dijo mientras se tocaba a sí misma.

"Lo sé..." dije. "Voy a preguntarle a mi madre.". Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

"Mitchie." dijo Selena.

"Dime." pregunté. Cuando me dí la vuelta para mirarla, ella tenía una ceja levantada y me miraba como si yo fuera tonta.

"¿De verdad vas a ir desnuda?" dijo. Me miré y me dí cuenta de que yo estaba desnuda. Cogí ropa interior de un cajón y una camiseta. Selena sonrió y recostó su cabeza en mi almohada. Yo salí de la habitación y bajé al salón.

"Mamá, ¿estás ocupada?" la pregunté. Ella desvió la vista de la pantalla del ordenador para mirarme, y levantó una ceja.

"Un poco, pero puedo atenderte. Aún así, veo que no tuviste vergüenza en entregarte a Alex." dijo con una sonrisa picarona.

"Eh... Bueno, no... Quería preguntarte algo." dije avergonzada.

"Adelante, hija."

"¿Recuerdas que Alex hizo un hechizo para tener un cuerpo material durante una hora?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

"Pues sigue teniendo cuerpo material..."

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo sé..."

"Dile que baje, por favor."

"Claro.". Subí y entré en la habitación. Alex me miró y sonrió.

"¿Tenía alguna respuesta?"

"Quiere que bajes." dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y la besaba.

"De acuerdo. Baja tú, que ahora bajaré yo."

"Te espero."

"No hace falta..."

"¿No quieres?"

"Me da vergüenza que me mires..." dijo con la cara roja.

"No te dio vergüenza que yo te desvistiera pero si te da vergüenza que te vea vestirte... Lógico." dije sarcásticamente.

"Está bien. Tú lo has querido." dijo con una sonrisa sensual. Se quitó las sábanas que la tapaban y se puso sobre mi. Yo seguía sentada con Alex encima de mis piernas.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunté mientras me reía. Ahora era yo la que se moría de vergüenza.

"Voy a ponerme la ropa interior, así que no mires." dijo mientras me tapaba los ojos. Yo sonreí y mantuve los ojos cerrados.

"¿Ya?"

"Síp.". Abrí los ojos y estaba sólo en ropa interior. "No me veo capaz de despegarme de ti." dijo mientras se sentaba sobre mi de nuevo. Empezó a besar mi cuello.

"Mitchie, ya subo yo y ya est-". Mi madre entró y nos vio. "Oh, perdón." dijo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Selena se quedó parada.

"Dios... Lo siento." dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía una camiseta.

"No pasa nada, a mi madre no le importa tanto como crees. ¿Le digo que pase?"

"Sí, ya casi estoy."

"Vale.". Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi madre. "Mamá, puedes pasar si quieres."

"Lo siento por no llamar. Es una costumbre." dijo mientras entraba.

"De verdad que no pasa nada." dije yo. Mi madre se sentó en la cama con la boca abierta.

"Señora Torres, yo le juro que amo a Mitchie y no tenía intención de obligarla a nada." dijo Alex mientras la miraba.

"Sí, ya lo sé. Tranquila." contestó mi madre aún con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué pasa? Me mira como si fuera... algo raro."

"Te veo con cuerpo material..." dijo mi madre. Espera... ¿Ella también?

"¿Cómo?" preguntó. Era imposible. El hechizo duraba una hora y sólo yo podía verla con cuerpo material y tocarla. Mi madre se acercó y tocó el brazo de Alex.

"Te puedo tocar...". Mi madre estaba en shock.

"¿Estoy viva?" preguntó Alex.

"Al parecer, sí..."

"Quizá sólo la vemos nosotras dos... Es decir, nosotras vemos espíritus."

"Vamos a ver a sus padres, Mitchie." dijo mi madre. Esto la estaba preocupando.

"Pero... ¿No estamos infringiendo normas o algo así?"

"No... Esto no es normal.". Alex me miraba con miedo pero con orgullo de saber que ella era distinta. Alex y yo acabamos de vestirnos y cogimos algo para almorzar mientras que mi madre nos llevaba a la bocatería de Waverly. Un cuarto de hora después, llegamos allá. Bajamos del coche y entramos en la bocatería. Alex y yo íbamos cogidas de la mano. Harper estaba limpiando una mesa pero se dio la vuelta para ver quién había entrado. Llevaba un plato en la mano y lo soltó.

"Alex..."dijo.

"Hola Harper." contestó Alex muy tranquila. Harper vino corriendo y la abrazó. Debo reconocer que me puse bastante celosa. Alex era mía ahora. Harper intentó besarla pero Alex se negó. "Harper, ya no somos nada."

"¿Qué? Tú sigues siendo mi novia." dijo enfadada.

"No, ya no. No era suficientemente buena en la cama, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Alex. Sabía que esto era una especie de venganza por lo que Harper intentó conmigo. Alex se dirigió hacia la cocina para ver a su madre y yo me quedé allá. Harper estaba en shock. Yo me acerqué un poco.

"Yo creo que Alex es maravillosa en la cama, pero, para gustos los colores, ¿no?" le susurré. Ella me miró con rabia y siguió limpiando la mesa. Mi madre se acercó un poco a mi.

"Cariño, eso no está bien."

"Mamá, intentó algo conmigo cuando su ex novia había muerta hacía sólo unas semanas."

"Quizá intentaba olvidar."

"O quizá era una puta sin sentimientos." dije yo.

"Mitchie Torres Lovato, vigila tu lenguaje, jovencita."

"Lo siento mamá, pero es que no lo soporto."

"No es excusa." dijo mientras nos acercábamos a la cocina.

"Tienes razón, lo siento."

"Está bien." dijo ella. Abrimos un poco la puerta y vimos a Alex llamando a su madre. Alex me miró con confusión y se acercó.

"No está en la cocina, deberá estar en el salón de la casa.". Mi madre y yo la seguimos por las escaleras y llegamos al salón. Ahí estaba Teresa mirando una foto de Alex con sus dos hermanos.

"Mamá...". Teresa se giró de golpe y se levantó.

"Mi hija..." dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. "¡Mi hijita!" gritó mientras corría hacia ella para abrazarla. Teresa también la veía. Esto era extraño.

"Mamá, tú también me ves. No sé cómo ha pasado esto..."

"Yo sí, cariño. Justin y Max crearon un hechizo para traerte de vuelta. ¡Funcionó!"

"¿Esto lo hicieron Justin y Max?" preguntó ella sonriendo.

"Sï, cariño." dijo Teresa mientras le daba besos y acariciaba su cara. "Jerry, Justin, Max, Harper. ¡Venir!"

"Mamá, Harper ya me vio."

"Debería estar contenta, cielo. Te echó mucho de menos."

"Yo no lo creo. Cuando yo estaba... bueno... muerta, intentó incluso acostarse con Mitchie..."

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Teresa mientras me miraba.

"Sí. Yo estaba presente. Lo siento por el incidente de las ventanas. Era rabia contenida." dijo disculpándose.

"Entiendo, hija... Que Harper hiciera eso... debía doler."

"No mucho. Lo que me dolió es que lo hiciera con mi actual novia."

"¿Novia?" dijo mientras levantaba una ceja y me miraba sonriendo.

"Sí, mamá. Mitchie y yo estamos... uhm... ¿saliendo?" me preguntó mientras me miraba. Me acerqué y la abracé.

"Sí, desde ayer por la noche."

"Os deseo lo mejor." dijo Teresa con una sonrisa. "No entiendo por qué no bajan.".

"No pasa nada, ya subiré yo."

"No hace falta, cariño." dijo. "Justin, Max, Jerry. ¡Bajen ahora mismo!" gritó. Max bajó corriendo.

"Mamá, te juro que la rata no es mía. ¡Justin la compró!"

"¿Qué rata? Eso lo hablaremos después, jovencito." dijo Teresa regañándolo. "Mira quién regresó.". Teresa se apartó y Max vio a Alex.

"¡ALEX!" dijo mientras corría hacia ella. "¡Te eché de menos!". La abrazó y empezó a llorar. Un joven de 12 años llorando por su hermana. Era enternecedor.

"Mamá, la rata es de Max, lo juro." decía Justin mientras bajaba. "Yo no la comp-. ¡ALEX! ¡Qué alegría verte, hermana!" dijo mientras corría él hacia ella también. Alex sonreía.

"Os eché de menos." dijo Alex. Mi madre estaba hablando con Teresa y yo sólo miraba lo bonita que era esa escena.

"Alex, tienes que ir a ver a Harper." dijeron ambos.

"Eh, chicos, Harper y yo ya no estamos saliendo."

"¿No? ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Justin.

"Bueno, tuvo una mala conducta." dijo ella. Entonces Justin me vio y sonrió.

"Vaya, hola señorita. Me gusta su pelo, es realmente bonito." dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Yo sonreí.

"Eh, eh, eh. Aléjate de mi novia, imbécil. Es sólo mía." dijo Alex mientras se reía.

"¿Esta es tu novia? Vaya, no perdiste el tiempo, hermana." dijo Max. Yo me reí y abracé a Alex. Entonces, bajó el señor Russo.

"¿Alex?" dijo en shock.

"Hola, papá." dijo Alex mientras se acercaba a él.

"Hija mía, ven aquí.". La abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente. Mi madre y Teresa observaban la escena y Justin seguía intentando ligar conmigo. Aunque sabía que era de broma, quise dejar todo claro.

"Justin, no te ofendas, amigo, pero... Estoy enamorada de tu hermana." dije con una sonrisa.

"Todas las chicas guapas se enamoran de ella. ¿También se enamorarán de mi si me dejo el pelo largo?" preguntó de broma.

"Puede que sí. Prueba con Harper." dije riendo.

"Hm, lo pensaré." dijo sonriendo. "Bueno, supongo que os quedaréis a comer."

"No lo sé, depende de mi madre."

"Hm... ¿Tu madre tiene pareja?" dijo sonriendo.

"Eh... Nnnnnnn...sí. Claro que sí. Tiene pareja, lo siento, amigo." dije riendo.

"Esta bien, lo pillo, lo pillo. Bienvenida a la familia Russo.".

"Gracias.". Sonreí y Justin se acercó a Alex para hablar.

"Yo soy Max Russo Gomez, el único normal de la casa." dijo el pequeño Russo mientras me daba la mano.

"Mitchie Torres Lovato, encantada." dije mientras sacudía su mano. Él sonrió.

"No te asustes por lo raros que sean ellos. Aquí yo soy el norm- ... ¡Mi rata!" gritó. Se agachó y cogió su 'rata'. Cabe decir que era un hamster.

"Sí, Max. Tú eres el normal." dije riendo. Él sonrió de nuevo y ambos nos acercamos al resto de la familia. Alex me sonrió y me besó la mejilla.

"Familia, probablemente ya os lo he dicho, pero quiero repetirlo. Ella es Mitchie, ha estado conmigo en todo momento y... la amo." dijo mientras me miraba. Se acercó a mi y me besó.

"Te amo." susurré.

"Te amo más.". Sonrió. Todos aplaudieron y mi madre sonrió.

"Ahora ustedes también son de la familia Russo. Los invitamos a comer." dijo Jerry sonriendo.

"No queremos molestar." dijo mi madre. Teresa la miró y sonrió.

"De verdad que no son molestia. Es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer por cuidar de nuestra pequeña fantasma." dijo Teresa riéndose. Mi madre sonrió y Justin se acercó a Alex.

"Prométeme que nunca te irás." la susurró. Alex lo miró.

"Te lo prometo, hermano.". Ambos se abrazaron. Al parecer el joven de 22 años quería muchísimo a su hermana.

"Justin, has vuelto a perder a la rata." gritó Max.

"Pero si antes la cogiste tú." dije yo riéndome.

"Max, la rata ya no hace falta, el hechizo salió bien."

"¿La rata era para el hechizo?" preguntó Alex.

"Sí. En el libro estaba todo en inglés y echamos pelo de rata pero no sabíamos si era de hamster. Así que compramos ambos y íbamos a probar los dos. Supongo que ahora nos la quedaremos."

"¿Qué nombre le pondréis?"

"Mitchie.". Todos se rieron.

"Todo un honor." dije riéndome.

"Aunque yo creo que mi Mitchie más que una ratita es una leona de primera clase." dijo Alex mientras me abrazaba sensualmente y me besaba. Todos nos miraban. "Vale, vale, no dije nada.". Me reí y de golpe entró Harper.

"Alex, tenemos que hablar." dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

"Yo creo que no."

"Quería disculparme por todo lo que pasó." dijo con la cabeza agachada. Alex no dijo nada. "No fui... buena novia."

"Harper...-"

"No. Déjame hablar." interrumpió. "Tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida. Tu nueva vida. Estuviste muerta, así que esta es tu nueva vida.". Yo miré a Alex. Harper tenía razón, era una nueva vida, así que yo le quité la virginidad a Alex. Era bonito saberlo.

"Gracias, Harper." dijo Alex.

"Además, Mitchie parece una buena chica. Deseo que seáis felices.". Harper se acercó a mi. "Cuida de Alex, ¿vale?".

"Te lo prometo." dije. Ella sonrió y me abrazó. Luego abrazó a Alex.

"Me alegro de que todo esté arreglado." dijo Teresa. "Os invitamos a comer."

"Si tanto insistís... No podremos negarnos." dijo mi madre riéndose. Al final salimos a comer.

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante. Todo fue perfecto. La familia Russo era realmente increíble y Alex y yo estábamos genial. Supongo que nuestras vidas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

[Dos meses después.]

Alex y yo estábamos dando un paseo.

"Mitch, mira." dijo ella señalando a un sitio.

"¿Qué?"

"Una tienda de tatuajes."

"¿Quieres hacerte uno?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, vale, vamos." dije sonriendo. Entramos en la tienda y Alex se acercó a la dependiente.

"Hola."

"Hola, señorita." dijo la dependiente. "¿Qué desea?"

"Pues, querría hacerme un tatuaje. Sería el primero."

"Genial. ¿Dónde lo querría?"

"En la cintura.". Yo miré a Alex y sonreí.

"Alex, ¿todavía te acuerdas de eso?"

"Claro que me acuerdo." dijo sonriendo.

"Señorita, apunte dos tatuajes a la cuenta." dije sonriendo.

"¿Lo quiere en la cintura también?" preguntó ella.

"Síp." contesté.

"Está bien, pasen a ver a Kevin. Él es experto en esa zona." dijo mientras señalaba una puerta.

"Gracias, señorita." dijimos ambas. Entramos en la puerta señalada y preguntamos por Kevin. Ambas nos sentamos.

"Está bien. ¿Qué desearían tatuarse?"

"Yo quiero tatuarme un nombre." dijo Alex.

"Yo también." añadí yo.

"¿Usted primero?" preguntó Kevin mirando a Alex.

"De acuerdo. Quiero tatuarme el nombre de mi novia."

"¿Me lo escribe aquí?" preguntó mientras le daba un papel.

"Claro.". Alex escribió mi nombre.

"¿Ahora me escribe lo que usted se quiere tatuar?" dijo Kevin dándome el papel a mi. Yo escribí el nombre de Alex. "Voy a hacer unos dibujos y escogen la manera del tatuaje, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." contestamos. Alex y yo estuvimos 10 minutos hablando y dándonos a conocer el miedo que teníamos. Pronto, entró Kevin.

"Señoritas, aquí están." dijo mientras dejaba unos cuantos dibujos sobre la mesa. Alex y yo nos fijamos en el mismo.

"Este." dijimos las dos a la vez. Nos miramos y sonreímos.

"De acuerdo. Señorita, túmbese aquí." dijo Kevin mirando a Alex. Ella se tumbó y se subió la camiseta. Unos minutos después, el tatuaje estaba hecho y tapado con una venda. Mi turno llegó. Alex cogió mi mano y yo me tumbé y me subí la camiseta. La aguja empezó a agujerear mi piel. No lo negaré, dolió bastante, pero valía la pena. Estaba segura de que Alex sería el amor de mi vida. Sentí como la tinta entraba en mi cuerpo y Alex me sonreía. Varios minutos después, acabó y empezó a poner vendas en mi cintura.

"En 10 minutos te podrás quitar las vendas. Usted, señorita Russo, ya se las puede quitar si lo desea." dijo Kevin.

"Claro.". Kevin la ayudó a quitarse las vendas y vi el tatuaje de Alex. Era precioso. Estaba mi nombre escrito con letras de pergamino.

"¿Le gusta?" preguntó Kevin. Alex sonrió y asintió. Las dos nos sentamos y Kevin nos habló de los tatuajes. Era un chico bastante majo. Cuando Kevin acabó su charla, los diez minutos ya habían pasado y me quitó las vendas a mi. A Alex le encantó mi tatuaje. Era su nombre con letras de pergamino también. Ahora estábamos más unidas, al menos, por ese tatuaje.

**_FIN._**

**_By: Cristina Gil Botey._**


End file.
